Starglow's Ice Age Adventure
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: A young teenage native cave girl called Starglow helps three animals return a baby to it's family and knows something about the mammoth from her father's stories. She must learn to be friends with them and face the danger from her past in order to do it. Can she ever get along with a mammoth, a sloth and a saber toothed tiger?
1. Starglow's Journey starts

Long ago when earth was growing with life of man, there was a village, not just any village, but the most splendid village with cave people. Their leader is a hunter chief and he has a family of six kids. His eldest was a native girl called Starglow. She is the best of all, but then she was growing up and it was part of the village tradition that the leader's eldest kid would have to leave their village and go on their own. Starglow is only a teenager though and then she gathered her things and said goodbye to the home that she knew and was growing up. Her mother wishes that she wouldn't have to go. Her father tried to comfort his wife.

Starglow gave her father a long goodbye hug and said goodbye to her younger siblings and hoped that one day they'll be reunited again. Then off she went to find a place and a herd of her own. The journey was long at first, but she knows that destiny is awaiting her and new surprises would be waiting for her. She knows that there might be dangers ahead, but luckily she has her spear for defense to protect herself and for fishing and hunting meat. She always went to the path that was less traveled and unnoticed. Then while she was stopping for some water she noticed that the weather is changing and it's a good thing that she got winter clothes ready. She got dressed in her winter clothing and continued walking and while she was walking, she saw a herd of different animals walking south. She knows that she would have to survive in the winter when it comes and she has to find food while the winter season is here.

 _Author's note: That is what I have so far, please don't give me a mixed review because I have been getting them and it doesn't make sense to me._


	2. Meeting the mammoth and sloth

Starglow then noticed that something is off she gasped when she saw a mammoth walking the opposite direction. She then heard the animals complaining. She shook her head as it looks like she was dreaming, but she is not. She decided to ignore the animals, but she had this funny feeling in her. She had this feeling that she has heard about the mammoth from one of her father's stories. She took a good look at the mammoth before it was about to look at her. She turned away just in time. She didn't want that mammoth to stare at her and glare at her too. That was a close one for her and then she hoped that nothing can be wrong for a while and then she started to say to herself, "If that mammoth wants to freeze to death, I'll let it." She then started to continue some more and then she felt like she was lost. She sighed and said, "Well I suppose that you should find a way to figure out what to do in order to not stay lost and find a way to make camp, but how can I with no one to help me? I'm afraid that it's hopeless, I won't stand a chance." Then she heard some yelling and she thought that someone is in danger.

She had her spear ready and ran to where the yelling is from. When she got to the location to where the yelling is from, she stopped and got confused. There was the mammoth that she saw and the sloth was right behind the mammoth and she had to do something about this. She was not sure what to do though, but she has to help and not stand there. She saw the mammoth could use some help and find a rock and threw it at the rhino and it hit the rhino real good and she yelled out, "HEY! Why don't you rhinos pick on someone your own size and species? The sloth didn't do anything and if it did I'll take care of it for you." The rhinos ignored her and charged towards the mammoth and the mammoth swung the rhino around and got the other one which impressed Starglow and she threatened them, "If you ever try to harm the sloth again if I ever see you two again, I'll get you real hard. UNDERSTAND?" The rhinos nodded their heads timidly and then she saw the mammoth and sloth going down and they weren't hurt. Starglow then went to the other side and slid down, but she was not hurt and she was dirty on her back side. She got up and started to walk when she heard a voice saying, "That was some tough talk you had there." Another voice said, "I have never seen any bravery in someone like you before." Starglow had her eyes wide and she had her spear in hand. Then she said, "Get away from me, I have a spear and I'm not afraid to use it." The mammoth tried to reassure her, but she then said, "I'll let you freeze to death if I have to."

The mammoth then said that he meant no harm and wanted to thank her, but she just walked away. Starglow knew that she would have to make friends somehow. But now is not the time and the mammoth and sloth kept up with her and she said, "If you want to be alone, I'll let you be, but just leave me alone." The mammoth refused and said to her, "Look I am not going back down without telling you that you can't go alone." Starglow sighed and said, "Alright alright already, but don't give me any type of trouble." The mammoth then told her that his name is Manfred and the sloth told her his name is Sid and she told them her name. She knew that it will be a tough one at hand.


	3. Settling down and making camp

The sun was about to go down when she got her shelter and she noticed the mammoth did the same thing and she decided to not say a word at to him at all. Starglow was not sure on what to do now. Then she saw what the sloth has got. She then asked, "Is that all you got for your shelter?" Sid then explained that she is a human while Manny is a big guy and they both got a lot of wood and he's a little guy. Manny said that he got half a stick and that made Starglow nod saying that he has a point on what he has. Sid then said that with his stick and his brain, he shall create fire. Manny said that it's fascinating while Starglow said, "How touchy." Sid then said about making a fire tonight, but then it started to rain. Starglow was all dry in her shelter and same for the mammoth, but Sid was not. He was all wet and then Manny said that he thinks he saw a spark. There is not one spark of fire since there is rain coming down and then Sid then told them about his family after Manny asked if there is someone else he can annoy. Sid then asked Manny and Starglow if they have a family and Manny stayed quiet while Starglow said quietly, "Yes." They didn't see her crying because Manny's back was turned and Sid was trying to be safe from hail.

Starglow is having trouble sleeping because of thunder and lighting and she is having a nightmare. Her nightmare is about the saber tooth tigers from her childhood past. When she was a little girl, those predators gave her trouble. She woke up before the sun rose from the sky and she knew that there is trouble out there. She had a feeling that a cave woman jumped over a waterfall to get away from one of the saber toothed tigers and she is in trouble! She knows that there is no time to loose! She even remembered what her mother said to her, 'If you want to do something right, do it away and be brave.' She got up, gathered her stuff and started to run as fast as her legs can carry her. She has to save her and hurry.


	4. Meeting the saber toothed tiger

While she ran she failed to see Manny and Sid having a talk and when she reached her destination, she knew what she had to do. She went up to the cave woman and reached out her hand to help her up and out of the water. Then the cave woman grabbed her hand and got out of the water. She then noticed the woman had something in her arm that looked like a bundle. Starglow took a closer look and the woman let go of the bundle and that made Starglow get her eyes wide. It was a baby.

Starglow and the others couldn't believe it. The baby opened it's eyes and Starglow looked at it with a smile on her face. The baby is safe. Then Starglow looked at the cavewoman and she got shocked, because the cavewoman is not moving. She then whispered, "She's dead." Starglow then had her head down. She is too late to save her now. Then she looked at the baby and had another thought. She must get the baby back to it's herd one way or another without the other animals knowing. However Sid noticed what she is doing and wanted to help her. Manny said that he is not going and that made Starglow really mad and she said, "Fine already! Do what you want, I don't even care about you anyway." Sid then told her that he wanted to help her, but Starglow said that she won't let him get in danger. She then wondered where to go and Sid said that they would have to go right up the hill. Starglow was not sure if that was a good idea. She just stood there while Sid tried to climbed up and tried her best to not laugh. Then she heard Manny saying, "You're an embarrassment to nature did you know that?" She ignored what he said and Sid told him that he's fine. Starglow then heard him mumble that he's gonna die. Then Starglow got her eyes wide when she noticed the baby is slipping. She gasped and that got Sid's attention. He caught the baby, but for a short time and Manny was about to catch the baby when a saber tooth tiger came out of nowhere and Starglow gasped with her eyes wide! Her past with tigers has come back, but she had to save the baby. She got her spear out and pointed at the carnivore cat. The she said with a growl at the tiger, "Don't you dare hurt the child!" Then she hissed. Manny did a growl and that made the saber toothed tiger stop growling. The saber toothed tiger cleared his throat and said, "Um that pink thing is mine." Starglow glared at him while Sid was climbing down and said back, "Oh no actually that little pink thing belongs to us." Starglow got her eyes wide and turned her head around. Then Sid tumbled down with a thud and that made Starglow giggle a bit. That made the saber toothed tiger say, "Us? You three are bit of an odd couple." Starglow then glared at Sid and said after Manny said there is no us, "And there never will be an us because I will be on my way, alone. Away from you two and I'm taking the baby with me." The tiger then said to her, "The baby? Please human I was returning him to his herd." Starglow shook her head and said, "How will I know that I can trust you?" Sid then said, "Nice try bucktooth." The tiger then asked Sid if he was calling him a liar. Sid said that he didn't say it and the tiger pointed out that he was thinking it. Starglow rolled her eyes in amusement and then she said, "Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me while you would at least try to find the baby's herd, but I'm still going to return the baby." Sid then said that the tiger reads mind and he doesn't like him.

The tiger then said that his name's Diego and Starglow said, "I'm Starglow and I am not your friend." Manny went after her saying that he's also not his friend. Diego then said fine. Then he said to the mammoth and the girl, "If you are looking for the humans, you're both wasting your time." Starglow raised an eyebrow and asked him, "What are you talking about?" Diego told her that they left this morning and she glared at him.


	5. The quest for the baby starts

Starglow wasn't sure on what to do, she is not sure if she can trust Diego, but she can't help but wonder if he was telling the truth that the humans have left. She would rather find out for herself and see if he was right or not. When they got to the village, she was in shock. The village looked like it was ruined. She said, "Oh great, if there are any humans out in the open, I would be gladly help out." She walked around for some clues.

Then she saw Manny and the baby. She saw the baby in where it used to sleep and she giggled when it walked backwards and then she glared when she saw Diego again. He then said, "I told you they were gone." Starglow then said, "Ok I believe you when you said that they're not here now. I wasn't sure if you were telling the truth on that." Then she saw Sid trying to find their tracks and Diego asked if he knew much about tracking.

That got Starglow's attention and she then asked, "Do you know anything about tracking?" Sid then told her that he's a sloth, sees a tree, eats a leaf. That's his tracking. Starglow just sighed and rolled her eyes. Diego then said, "You didn't miss them by much. It's still green. They headed north two hours ago." Starglow couldn't believe her eyes. Then she saw Sid mocking Diego and she giggled with the baby. She thought it was funny. She stopped laughing when she saw a fish on Manny. "Oh Manfred, you have a fish on you.", she said while pointing.

The fish slid down off of him and Diego still wants the baby and that caused her to look at him with an angry glare. She isn't sure if she and the others can trust him. She was suspicious about that cat. She's not sure about what is going on. Then she heard Manny say something called Glacier Pass and that made her eyes go wide.

She then said, "I know that place, it's where the other natives go there and it's their place for the winter I think." Manny was impressed. Manny then handed the baby to Sid and then Sid started to make fun of Diego till Manny said that Diego is going to lead the way. Starglow got shocked and exclaimed, "YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE TO LET THAT CAT COME WITH US! Once we return the baby, I will still go on my own without you and you Manfred will be all alone with no one while Sid here will be left out." The three animals were stunned and surprised by her yelling.

Manfred told her to calm down and added that they'll see what happens when they return the baby to the humans. Starglow sighed. She knows that it's going to be a long journey.


	6. How to calm a Crying Baby

The journey has begun and it's weird for a cave girl with some animals that would be on the journey. Starglow hopes that things will work out alright in the end. While they were walking the baby started to cry. Well it is common for a baby to cry. The baby kept on crying for a long time and Starglow had to cover her ears and she took a few deep breaths.

She said to herself, "The baby's going to starve with those three in the way looking after it." She knows why the baby is crying, it's hungry. She has seen what babies are crying for lots of times before. She knows that the baby might be hungry. She won't tell the boys yet though, she thinks that they won't understand. She sighed deeply while she still had her hands covering her ears. Then she took a notice that the boys stopped and Sid puts the baby down and she said to herself, "Guess I'm not the only one that is annoyed by the baby's crying."

Then Manfred mentioned something about the baby's droppings and that disgusted both Starglow and Diego. Starglow felt like she is going to be sick to her stomach. She said, "That is too gross to think or even talk about it, I know it." She then glared at Sid when he said that humans are disgusting. Sid fixed that by telling her no offense and that cheered her up a bit.

Then Manfred told Sid to check for poop and he asked why is he the checker and Manny explained that returning the baby was his idea and he's small. Starglow then shook her head of annoyance. Sid asked why else and the cave girl and Manfred both yelled, "NOW SID!" They then looked at each other and shook their heads.

Starglow sighed and hopes that it would be over soon. Then she got a shocked look when she saw the full bundle. She hopes that Sid would let it go somehow. She then got startled and she said, "Sid watch where you're swinging. Stop waving that thing around right now! I don't want to be dirty." Then she saw Sid throwing the bundle up in the air and it landed on Manny and she gasped.

She then gave a glare to Sid when she realized that the bundle was only clean. She couldn't believe that he pranked on her and the others! The Manny hits Sid on the head that causes him to make a silly face.

Both the baby and Starglow giggled before Sid shook his head. Then the baby cried again. Starglow then groaned quietly, but Diego said, "Hey do it again, they like it." Manny hits Sid again and Starglow and the baby giggled again before Sid shook his head again. She sighed and put her hand on her head.

Manny then said that it was making him feel better and she glared at him, and then she saw Diego punched Sid and she giggled again while Sid shook his head again and she saw the baby trying to hit him.

The baby started to cry again and Starglow noticed what Diego was doing. She shook her and said to herself, "This isn't going to work." The baby cried again and Manny and Starglow both said, "Stop it you're scaring him." Starglow added, "Will you please stop, it might makie things worse." Then she heard something that sounded like a stomach growl and she said, "I knew he was hungry."

The others looked at her before Sid agreed saying, "He might be hungry." Manny thought of milk and Sid said that he would love some, but Diego and Starglow both said, "Not you, the baby." Starglow then said, "Seriously Sid." The two then started to argue while Starglow thought on what to feed the poor baby.

Manny then yelled, "Enough!" His yell caused an echo and then they heard something drop with a thud. They looked and the mammoth and sloth and cave girl all said, "Food!" Starglow said, "Alright, food at last. The food problem is solved." Just as Manny was about to hand the melon to the baby, a dodo came and took the melon away from him and Starglow looked at the bird in surprise.

She heard her stomach and held her hands on it. She is embarrassed. She is getting hungry too. She looked at where the dodo bird went and decided to follow it. Manny stopped her from going any further telling her, "You can't go get the melon back alone. You're going to need backup." Starglow sighed and said, "Let's get this over with. I'm getting hungry myself."

Then they went to find the dodo that took their melon.


	7. The fight for the melon

The three animals and one cave girl followed the dodo bird to the army and they couldn't believe their eyes. There is a whole flock of dodos and Starglow can't believe her own eyes. Then they heard one of the dodos saying something about preparing for the ice age. This confused Sid and Diego said that he's heard of the birds.

Starglow then said, "I think that it's best that we get our melon and for me to grab something to eat before I get really cranky." Then she saw the dodo bird dropped the melon along with the other two melons and then it saw them and squawked it has seen them as intruders. Starglow thinks that it's no big deal.

Then they went to the dodos and Manny asked for the melon back. Starglow stared at the dodos and she thinks that they're the good fresh meat for her to have. Diego looked at her and he understood what is wrong with her. The dodo refused to give the melon back.

Starglow knew that she had to ambush the dodos without them seeing her. Then a fight for the melon broke loose and she had to take action. She shot her weapon at the two dodos and she killed them so she can eat them. She then killed another dodo which makes a total of three and she thinks that is enough.

She then looked at Sid and she knew that he could use some help. She hid her food somewhere from any other animal that is a carnivore and said while she had her hands waving up and down, "Sid, Sid. Sid over here I'm open. Sid throw it to me." Sid did threw the melon to her and when she saw the dodos coming to her and she had to act and think fast.

She threw the melon to Manny and said, "Manfred, catch! Heads up!" She threw the melon to Manny.

Then she saw the melon fly into the air. Sid caught the melon, but he grew worried. The dodos had his surrounded and the baby wanted the melon. Starglow looked at Sid with worry and she said, "Come on Sid." Then Sid ran like a football player and he flew into the air.

This made the mammoth, cave girl and saber tooth tiger look in confusion. Then to their cheerful mood, Sid made it.

Sid did a victory dance before he smashed the melon to the ground. The melon broke into a million pieces and this made Diego groan and said, "Ah Sid, now we gotta find more food."

The three animals and cave girl looked at the baby eating the melon and Starglow glared at the saber toothed tiger saying, "You were saying tough guy?" Then she went to get her three dodo meals.

When she got back, she got her eyes wide at what she is seeing. She saw dodos in a pile and Manny said, "Well would you look at that? Dinner and a show." Starglow then said, "Sure wish that my little brothers and sisters would have loved to see this." Then she the dodos fall down a cliff. She shook her head.

Starglow then said, "I think we better get a move on, we can still make a few miles before dark comes." The other animals agreed with her.


End file.
